1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the transmission of data, using a terminal device, a transmission unit which is connected to a transmission link, and an output unit, in which a transmission state the terminal device is connected via the transmission unit to the transmission link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For transmission of data it is generally known to use teleprinters by way of which data can be transmitted across the world-wide telex network with a high service quality in terms of availability, security and recognition, as a legally valid transmission.
It is also possible to connect a terminal device such as, for example, a personal computer, text system or data processing system, to the teleprinter at an additional interface, such as, for example, an additional telecommunications socket, by way of an additional device. The teleprinter is therefore attached to the main teleprinter terminal and the terminal device is merely looped in. Therefore, this solution requires a complete teleprinter and the additional device, in addition to the terminal device.
A further possibility resides in connecting a terminal device, such as, for example, the personal computer, directly to the transmission link by way of another additional device. In this case, however, the service quality usually expected of the teleprinter network can be maintained only if a teleprinter, or at least a monitor printer, is connected in addition to the terminal device. Only in this case is it ensured that received communications can be printed even when the terminal device is unavailable.
The above-described devices required a relatively high expense in order to achieve the required service quality.